VDM, par Sora Strife
by Chesterloup
Summary: Sora a la vingtaine et il est le nouvel employé dans la boite de Leon Leonhart. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si lors d'une soirée, Axel et Roxas n'avaient pas fait les andouilles sur son compte fakebook et demander Leon en ami...


Titre : VDM, Par Sora Strife.

Disclaimeur : le blabla habituel, les persos sont à squareenix et disney. Facebook est renommé Fakebook, parce que j'aime pas cité des marques XD

Couple : Sora X Leon

Genre : comédie romantique

Musique : jazz manouche, vamps et autres jrocks.

Notes : à la fin de la fic !

VDM, par Sora Strife.

_Et voilà, ça s'est passé il y a quelques jours, quelle misère, comment ça a pu m'arriver franchement ? Alors que je viens tout juste d'entrer dans cette entreprise, pistonné par un ami de mon père, non mais franchement, il y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, foutu site ! Je m'en mords les doigts pour de bon, quelle connerie, tout ces machins informatiques... _

_A cause d'un malheureux dérapages, voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, embarrassé et je passe en plus pour un hyperactif sexuel... un pervers... _

_Il faut que je raconte tout depuis le début, sinon, personne y comprendras rien... Mais attendez moi un peu, quelques minutes, le temps que je remette de l'ordre dans mes idées... Le temps de me faire un lait chaud tiens, paraît que ça me détend, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. _

_Bien. _

_Vous êtes installés ? Confortablement, je veux dire... Redressez vous un peu, c'est pas bon pour le dos, allez, mettez vous droit, ça ira mieux, je vous assure... _

_... Voilà, c'est bien... _

_Maintenant, callez vous le dos contre le dossier —si vous en avez pas, allez chercher une chaise à dossier, quitte à poser un coussin dessus— et maintenant. Vous avez une boisson, chaude ou froide ? Des petits trucs à grignoter ? Gâteaux, chips ? Très bien... Maintenant on inspire à fond, on expire, puis s'étire, les bras bien au dessus de la tête. Allez y ! _

_Hhhhmmmm... ça fait du bien, non ?_

_Comment ça j'essaye de gagner du temps ? _

_Pas du tout enfin ! Je suis pas comme ça... C'était juste histoire de vous mettre à l'aise... Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous raconter comment ça a commencé... Je venais de signer le contrat avec mon nouveau patron, Leon Leonhart et ainsi, je commençais donc mon premier jour sur mon lieu de travail. _

_J'ai quand même 22 ans... Alors il faut bien bosser un peu, pour se faire des sous. Le truc, c'est que quand je l'ai vu, ce type, ça a été le béguin tout de suite. _

_Maintenant que le décor est planté, je vais pouvoir commencer... _

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

Sora se passa pour la énième fois la main dans les cheveux, devant la glace, dans sa salle de bain. La mèche rebelle revint alors exactement à la même place qu'avant, agaçant le jeune homme qui tenta une ultime fois de l'aplatir.

*_boing_*

**_****Ahhh c'est pas vrai** ! Grogna le brun en serrant les dents alors que sa mère l'interpella depuis l'étage inférieur.

**_****Sora ! Tu vas être en retard au travail !**

**_****Oui oui ! Je suis prêt !** Fit-il, se regardant vite fait les dents avant de descendre les marches quatre à quatre, attrapant le petit déjeuner préparé par sa mère.

Il l'attrapa au vol et fit rapidement la bise à sa mère, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

**_****Bonne journée m'man !**

**_****Ta sacoche !** Fit sa mère qui lui tendit la pochette en cuir qu'il avait pour son travail maintenant.

**_****Merci ! A ce soir !** Dit le jeune homme qui s'évapora pour sortir et aller chercher son vélo dans le petit abri à côté de la maison, le sortant, non sans difficulté. Il bondit dessus et alla sur la route, le vent au nez qui lui soulevait la veste de costume.

Il n'avait pas encore assez d'argent pour se payer une voiture et puis il faisait encore beau et bon et le travail était pas si loin que ça à vélo. De puis, c'était plus rapide et ça évitait les embouteillages qu'il remonta d'ailleurs à toute vitesse quand il entama la descente. La chaîne et les rouages du vélo mis au repas durant se lapse de temps grésillèrent le temps qu'il resta à se reposer les gambettes. Arrivé en bas, il prit le virage à droite, maîtrisant parfaitement le terrain qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit.

**_****Salut p'tit gars** ! Fit le type qui tenait le petit tabac du coin.

**_****Salut Cid !** Répondit le jeune homme qui fit un signe au vieil ami de la famille, un large sourire aux lèvres, après tout, il l'adorait, il était un peu comme l'oncle qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le type toujours bourru mais qui savait parler aux jeunes et s'en faire entendre, être là pour les aider.

Il passa à toute berzingue, reprenant le mouvement de moulinet sur son fidèle destrier, puis arrivé à un autre carrefour, il ralenti, passant habilement entre deux culs de voitures, s'aidant de ses pieds en perdant à peine de sa vitesse pour ensuite rouler à travers un trottoir avant de retrouver son très cher bitume.

Sora passa une ruelle et arriva enfin à l'entrée du parking des bureaux de l'entreprise, passa sa jambe par dessus la selle, maintenant en position debout, un pied sur la pédale pour arriver au seul endroit réservés aux vélos des employés. Il freina en douceur, de manière contrôlée et termina sa course en trottant à côté du vélo dont il coinça la roue avant entre les barres de fer prévues à cet effet, installant le cadenas.

D'un bon pas, il gravit les marches, réajustant sa veste puis poussa la porte pour entrer dans l'entreprise. Il y était, le coeur encore battant de sa course et retrouva sans se tromper son chemin au bureau qu'on lui avait montré. Ses nouveaux collègues étaient là aussi, d'autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés... Certains l'ignorèrent pendant que d'autres —qu'ils avaient déjà vu lors de sa visite— le saluèrent d'un sourire accueillant, bon... C'était déjà ça.

Parlons en des collègues, il y avait les deux frangins : Réno et Axel, des rouquins tout aussi délurés, l'un que l'autre… quoiqu'Axel était plus vicelard parfois dans sa manière de faire. Il avait aussi Rude, un grand black qui traînait toujours ses pattes avec Réno, tous les deux bossaient souvent ensembles d'ailleurs, En fille, il y avait Aerith, très gentille, toujours présente et d'ailleurs elle avait accueilli Sora avec un beau sourire que le jeune homme lui avait rendu avec plaisir. Et puis il avait aussi d'autres personnes un peu étranges qui bossaient dans les autres bureaux mais notre héros n'avait pas encore pu les voir.

Sora s'installa à son bureau et comme le voulait la coutume, il entreprit de personnaliser un peu ce bureau, pour ça il avait amené quelques figurines… Enfin surtout un petit mog qui dodelinait de la tête quand on donnait un petit coup dessus et il n'avait pris que ça pour le premier jour, histoire d'y aller en douceur et de pas s'étaler non plus… après tout il n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre ! Enfin bon, il se tenait là et alluma son ordinateur pour commencer à travailler. Bon ça n'était qu'un travail administratif, rien de bien passionnant mais à la clef il y avait le salaire, tout de même et c'était sacrément motivant pour le jeune homme !

Bien, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ? Il fallait jeter un petit coup d'œil, aller, ça devait faire quoi ? Une heure ? Deux peut-être ? Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur l'horloge de son ordinateur et il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes… A peine vingt minutes ! Bon sang ! Doucement, il s'essuya la sueur qui avait soudainement perlée à son front, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Les mystères du monde du travail, sans doute…

Un soupir échappa à Sora qui regarda son boulot d'un œil torve, il allait mourir d'ennui, ici… Mais pour se changer les idées, il n'avait qu'à tourner un peu la tête sur sa droite pour apercevoir son patron dans son bureau, malgré les stores en lamelles, il arrivait à le deviner. Dommage que les bandes fines de métal n'étaient pas plus ouvertes que ça…

**_****Hey Sora !**

Sora sursauta et tourna son regard sur un de ses collègue : Axel… Le frère de l'autre là-bas, Reno. Les deux rouquins de la boite, difficile à louper avec leur tignasse flamboyante mais ils n'étaient pas que de simples collègues, ils étaient aussi des amis de Cloud, le frère ainé du brun.

**_****Axel bon sang tu m'as foutu la frousse**, souffla le jeune homme avec une petite moue boudeuse qui le rendait juste adorable.

**_****Ouais, c'était fait exprès… Y a le patron qui te demande, t'as des papiers à lui refiler apparemment, c'est bon ? C'est retenu ?**

Il eut un sourire plein de dent, un peu penché en avant avec ses yeux verts perçants qui semblaient vous passez aux rayons X.

**_****Ouais j'ai compris, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais demeuré.**

Le rouquin se redressa et lui lança juste un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun, comme s'ils étaient déjà pas assez en pétard ! L'effet sortit du lit, ça le fait moyen alors Sora passa sa main dans les cheveux, genre, ça va arranger la chose… Tant pis. Il se leva et fouilla dans son sac pour choper une feuille, il avait zappé sa carte vitale la première fois et il avait eu le temps d'en faire une photocopie. Et doucement, le stress monta légèrement, se traduisant par des mains légèrement moites alors qu'il arrivait à la porte… porte derrière laquelle se tenait assit le type qu'il trouvait juste canon. S'il devait passer sous le bureau, il se ferait un plaisir de rendre service… Ah mais pourquoi devait-il penser à ça maintenant franchement ?

Aller Sora, t'es un homme, il faut toquer…

Et il toqua, toc toc, deux coups bref, pas trop fort mais assez pour que ça soit entendu et il le vit lui faire un simple signe pour qu'il entre. La porte couina légèrement et il retrouva la chevelure brune, les mèches qui léchaient le visage fin mais masculin et ces deux yeux d'un bleu gris profond, intense, qui se posèrent sur lui.

Frisson.

**_****Bonjour Monsieur Leonhart.**

**_****Bonjour Sora, asseyez-vous… **

**_****Merci… **

Il tira un peu la chaise et il s'installa dessus, agissant comme s'il était le plus décontracté des jeunes hommes au monde dont le patron le rend tout à fait froid et indifférent. Mais non, c'était tout le contraire ! Ah, il se serait bien arraché les cheveux là, ou alors il aurait aimé hurler comme un cinglé dans le bureau, mais fallait avouer que c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour dire à l'autre qu'il réveillait sa libido comme de l'huile sur du feu.

Vouf.

**_****J'ai apporté la photocopie**, dit Sora qui réussit à glisser le papier sur le bureau sans trembler et sans sourire comme un con quand il croisa les yeux de son patron.

**_****Très bien, merci. Tout se passe bien pour le moment ?**

**_****Heu oui, oui, c'est impeccable, merci. **

Un petit silence fut de courte durée, Sora avait bien vite fait de remettre ses mains moites sur son pantalon pour y serrer le tissu, histoire d'éponger un peu. Il… Il devait se lever là peut-être ? Le brun se posait la question car il se sentait un peu bête d'attendre et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de s'assoir juste pour ça… Quoique… non c'était son patron qui lui avait demandé de s'assoir, donc pas la peine, il devait sûrement attendre autre chose non ? Et pourquoi lui qui d'habitude, si décontracté, se sentait soudainement comme un petit garçon face à son maître d'école qui… ouais non, mauvaise vision… Il se sentait démunit, comme un idiot et…

**_****Sora, pourriez-vous aller envoyer ce document par fax à ce numéro ?**

**_****Oui bien sûr.**

Leon griffonna le numéro en question sur un post-it et le colla sur la feuille qu'il tendit au brun, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans l'autre…

Le cœur de Sora fit un bon et en se levant, il renversa sa chaise qui tomba dans un boucan d'enfer. Et voilà, il était en train de se coltiner un regard qui lui confirmait qu'il avait ruiné ses chances de passer pour un jeune homme responsable sur qui on peut compter et qui est maître de lui-même… Surtout que dans sa nervosité du moment, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de laisser un petit rire s'échapper suivit d'un raclement de gorge.

**_****Hum… Pardon… **

Leon le fixait de son air impassible pendant que notre héros ramassait la chaise, cette traîtresse qui l'avait fait passer pour un abruti. Ah il était beau le jeune employé de bureau ! Et le patron qui ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer finissait de le mettre mal à l'aise… Après un dernier sourire d'excuse et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il recula, butta contre la porte en secouant les lamelles, puis Sora se retourna pour sortir sans demander son reste.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à la photocopieuse qu'il se rappela de respirer. Heureusement, le reste de la journée fut plus tranquille et Sora apprécia d'être tranquille à bosser même si le midi, Axel et les autres le charrièrent un peu.

_Bon, voilà, vous avez vu ce qu'il en a été pour mon premier jour de travail… ça s'est pas trop mal passé même si je suis passé pour un idiot alors que j'aurais bien aimé lui faire du charme… Franchement, ça le fait pas trop de passer pour un gland devant un mec mature qui vous fait fantasmer. Mais non, je fais pas comme tout le monde, au moins je sais qu'il m'a remarqué, vous me direz mais attendez, c'est pas fini, non, ça c'était qu'un apéritif, juste la petite saucisse cocktail encore chaude d'un tout assez varié mais tout aussi délicieux… _

_Alors quoi, vous voulez savoir la suite ? Le pourquoi du titre ? Et bien vous aller voir, déjà, c'était une bonne VDM ça non ? Attendez la suite alors… Que je vous résume un peu, les joues qui ont suivis ont étés plutôt calmes et tranquille. Je me suis rapidement habitué à mon boulot, au final, c'était pas si dur que ça, une mécanique à prendre en main après ça coule tout seul. Environ deux semaines plus tard, il y avait une petite fête d'organisée à la maison, enfin le truc con, c'était l'anniversaire de mon frangin Cloud et on était avec mes deux autres frangins et des potes à nous. Il y avait donc les jumeaux, Ventus et Roxas, mes deux autres frères. Et oui, je suis le seul brun de la famille, presque, des fois je me demande si j'ai pas été adopté mais quand je vois à quel point Ventus et moi on se ressemble sur certains points et comme je leurs ressembles physiquement, je me dis que je peux être rassuré sur ce point-là. Il y avait aussi Terra, Aqua, Aerith, Riku, Kairi, Zack, Naminé et les deux frangins, Reno et Axel. Le dernier cité est le plus important… Vous comprendrez pourquoi… Je vais vous raconter la suite, maintenant… _

_****_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le premier jour à l'entreprise de monsieur Leonhart. Ce soir, c'était la fête chez les Strife, Cloud fêtait ses vingt-six ans et pour l'occasion, tous les amis étaient à la maison, les parents avaient laissés la maison aux jeunes gens pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser comme ils voulaient. Pour l'occasion, les trois plus jeunes frères avaient décorés un peu la maison de jolis ballons la table d'une nappe avec plein de cochonneries à picorer en plus d'un repas préparé par leur mère. Fallait pas se leurrer aussi, il y avait quelques bouteilles d'alcool mais bon, ils n'avaient pas à sortir de la maison et il y avait de quoi loger tout le monde. Une tente avait même était mise dans le jardin par les soins des trois frangins hilares.

**_****C'est quoi cette tente, là dans le jardin ?** Avait demandé Cloud les sourcils froncés alors que ses trois cadets souriaient de toutes leurs dents, Zack était là avec les autres dans le salon.

**_****C'est pour notre nuit de noce mon beau…**

Zack l'enlaça en nichant ses lèvres dans le cou du blond qui se tourna vers lui sans se décoller pour autant.

**_****Tu peux te la carrer où j'pense !**

**_****Han poussin aller quoi c'était pour rire ! Enfin à moitié…**

**_Va te faire voir****, j'ai dit** **!** Clama Cloud qui se tourna vers Zack.

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par le blond qui le regarda d'un air courroucé alors que Roxas se marrait tout en allant se prendre un verre de coca. Sora de son côté, alla voir ses deux meilleurs amis : Riku et Kairi. Les trois-là étaient fourrés ensemble depuis le collège et tout le monde soupçonnait les deux amis de Sora de flirter ensemble… Pendant longtemps, Sora avait eu le béguin pour son meilleur ami, voyez le tableau, il en avait souffert, son cœur avait fait un bon le jour où Riku lui avait balancé un fruit paopu dans les mains du brun alors qu'il venait de le croquer ! La signification était niaise et cul-cul la praline mais son cœur avait manqué un battement et avait finalement jeté l'étoile sur la tête de son ami. Une période de sa vie que Sora n'aimait pas trop relater car même s'il en riait et souriait en apparence, il en restait toujours un léger sentiment de défaite et de rejet. Mais peu importait, c'était de l'histoire ancienne et à présent, il bavait sur son patron.

Bon bon, vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette histoire avec Riku et Sora ? Bon, bon… Disons qu'un soir, les deux-là ont tentés d'expérimenter un peu ce que deux mecs pouvaient faire ensembles bien qu'ils le sachent déjà, les deux adolescents avaient eu après tout, Zack et Cloud comme exemple. Bref, ils s'étaient donc aventurés dans le chemin périlleux des baisers assez chauds et si Sora avait apprécié l'expérience, Riku lui, avait fini par se détacher de son ami en ayant l'air assez grognon par la suite. Sora l'avait finalement engueulé, vexé jusqu'au trou de balle que l'autre le rejette comme ça. Une fois seul, il avait pleuré un bon coup en gémissant des 'pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?' Finalement, Sora n'osa pas reparler de cette aventure à son ami et l'inverse fut vrai aussi. Le sujet ne fut donc jamais ré abordé et termina aux oubliettes. Et Kairi dans tout ça ? Oh, Riku a toujours été plus ou moins derrière la jeune fille, à lui courir derrière pour mieux reculer un peu après… Partisan des 'je t'aime moi non plus' celui-là, comme disait Roxas. Ventus lui s'amusait à comparer ça à Dallus, la série TV où les relations entre les personnages étaient semblables à un filet de pêche industriel emmêlé.

Ton univers impitoyaaa-haaableuuuu.

Aller, on a bien rit avec le générique, maintenant que tout le monde l'a en tête (et qu'au passage on insulte l'écrivain), on va pouvoir continuer en musique…

Malgré ce petit échec pour Sora, sa nature optimiste fit qu'il réussit à s'en remettre et à rire et sourire comme avant, comme il en avait l'habitude. Alors, masque ou réelle volonté et force de caractère ? Les avis sont mitigés mais la vérité ne change en aucun cas la vérité à ce moment-là : Sora se sentait tout en émoi chaque fois qu'il voyait son patron. Les mains moites, le palpitant qui s'emballe, l'estomac qui se noue et les papillons qui persistent à voler dans la cavité pendant que les fourmis lui démangeaient les muscles. Sans compter les vapeurs qui le prenaient dès que son imagination vadrouillait un peu trop loin au bureau… Tous les fantasmes clichés lui sautaient à la tête comme un fauve sur un pauvre bébé phoque. Passer sous le bureau, être prit sur le bureau, un baiser passionnel échangé entre deux machines à café ou encore plus romantique, dans les toilettes pour femme. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux… Heureusement que le brun n'était pas sujet aux saignements de nez… Comme son patron, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Mais revenons-en à la scène qui se déroulait dans la maison des Strife. Cloud avait reçu ses cadeaux, allant de la connerie inutile au vêtement sympathique ou encore à des places de concerts à aller voir avec Zack. Il avait également reçu une énorme peluche de chocobo noir qui fut immédiatement baptisée Zack par tout le monde, au grand damne du blond qui supposa qu'il pourrait s'en servir comme d'un punching-ball à tendance vaudou. Cloud prit alors un certain plaisir, un peu sadique, à déblatérer tout un tas de plans machiavéliques pour attacher la peluche, l'affubler de collier à pointe SM…

Pas la peine de préciser que le degré d'alcool imprégné était déjà bien remplis à ce moment-là de la soirée. Zack n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre en fin de compte, surtout quand le blondinet se mit à califourchon sur les jambes du brun. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Riku ne lâche une bonne réplique, encore, sur leur supposées tendances SM.

**_****Han oui poussin je pourrais te trouver une combi en cuir**, souffla Zack avec un petit sourire pervers.

**_****Tu veux vraiment faire du SM ? Etre un très, très, très vilain garçon ?** demanda Cloud qui laissa sa voix traîner un peu, plus sensuelle alors que Ventus partait déjà, embarqué avec Terra par Aerith et Aqua.

**_****Oh oui !**

Cloud se mit alors à sourire d'une manière un peu effrayante vu la tête que fit Zack à ce moment. Le blond tournait le dos à ses amis et seul son amant pouvait ainsi voir son expression, il en joua et se pencha à l'oreille de Zack qu'il tenait au col, murmurant quelque chose, riant par moment pendant que le brun se mit à rire nerveusement.

**_****D'accord ?**

**_****Heu… ouais, d'accord…**, fit Zack qui se racla la gorge avant de toiser son petit ami. Putain tu te fous de ma gueule en plus !

Sora ne sut pas vraiment ce que son frère avait murmuré à Zack mais il s'en fichait un peu, il avait envie d'aller voir ce qu'Axel foutait parce qu'il ne le voyait plus alors que d'ordinaire, il était avec Roxas et… Oh merde, où était-il lui aussi ? Le jeune homme grimpa à l'étage et il retrouva son frère sur l'ordinateur de la maison (que les garçons se chamaillaient un peu parfois pour l'avoir). Les deux zouaves étaient en train de se bidonner devant un site apparemment, Roxas assit et Axel penché au-dessus de lui, dans son dos, la main sur la souris.

**_****Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda Sora, curieux, il avait un bon coup dans le nez, lui aussi et les deux autres, vus leur joues roses (surtout Roxas), ça devait être sympa de faire le test, juste pour rire.

**_****On regarde un site de sextoys, tu devrais venir voir ! Regardes celui-là !** Fit Roxas tout excité en pointant du doigt un canard jaune habillé en Dracula.

Axel se mit à rire encore plus et Sora le rejoignit une la surprise passée, puis se pencha pour regarder ça aussi.

_**Oh bon sang regardez celui-là !** S'exclama Roxas qui explosa de rire alors que le rouquin réprimait un fou rire en voyant le gode en forme de cactus.

Incrédule, Sora regarda l'engin, à la fois médusé et fasciné avant de parcourir la page avec ses deux amis… De vrais gamins, allant jusqu'à pleurer de rire pour certain, rougissant pour d'autre. Les tapes sur les têtes s'échangèrent avant qu'Axel ne remarque un petit lien qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche dans un O parfait et un regard émerveillé.

_**Oh punaise ! J'y crois pas regardez-ça ! Y a un lien Fakebook pour dire qu'on aime ! **

Il explosa de rire et dans la foulée, ils se mirent à rigoler avant que Terra n'appelle Sora, car Ventus avait tenté le ponch et que ça commençait à virer au carnage en bas.

Pendant qu'il descendait, Axel venait de cliquer sur le lien Fakebook sur le produit Super gros Lover, un gode immense.

_**Mais t'es malade putain t'es trop con c'est mon profil qui est ouvert !** s'emporta Roxas qui vit la page du site s'ouvrir alors que le rouquin, lui était hilare avant de rester incrédule face au profil qu'il voyait…

_**Ah ba c'est pas le tiens… C'est celui de Sora…**

_**... **

Un silence, puis Roxas éclata de rire.

_**Oh merde purée ! Regardes ça ! Faut trop que je fasse un commentaire là-dessus !**

_**Mais non regard il y en a déjà trois** **!** S'extasia Axel complètement barré.

Il semblait fou, sans doute que les deux verres de ponch, ainsi que les quatre bières et les trois de vins blanc y étaient pour quelque chose. En tout cas, avant que Roxas ait pu se déconnecter du profil de Sora, Axel avait pris possession de la souris pour effectuer une recherche et tomber sur le profil de monsieur Leonhart.

_Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous Axel ?

_Attends, attends !

Il cliqua pour voir apparaître 'Vous avez demandez à Squall Leonhart d'être votre ami sur Fakebook'.

_**T'es un gros malade… tu te rends compte que votre patron va voir ça** –_il montra le gode géant du menton_- **sur le profil de Sora ?**

_**Oui !**

Il éclata de rire, il en pleurait de sa blague, surtout qu'il savait parfaitement que le patron allait régulièrement sur son compte juste histoire de prendre des nouvelles avec une partie de sa famille qui n'était pas forcément toute proche…

_**Tu te rends compte qu'il risque de se faire virer ?**

_**Mais non ! T'en fais pas** **!** Assura le rouquin qui resta un instant à fixer Roxas avec un regard pervers.

Roxas le fixa d'un air méfiant mais vu la tronche que tirait l'autre, il avait plutôt envie de se marrer.

_**Me matte pas comme ça gros pervers ! Aller dégage !**

Il repoussa le visage aux lèvres tendues de la main, sans délicatesse.

_**Oh aller un petit bisou ! Ça m'a donné envie tous ces petits jouets là !**

_**Va te faire voir !**

Roxas se leva et l'autre l'attrapa à la taille en mode sangsue, le blondinet finissant par se débattre tout en riant un peu avant que la porte de chambre ne se referme derrière eux.

Et pendant que la fête battait son plein pour l'anniversaire de Cloud, Leon lui était chez lui, ses lunettes sur le nez, à pianoter sur son ordinateur avant de voir une alerte sur sa boite mail. Par réflexe, il cliqua sur le lien, pensant sur le coup à une nouvelle d'une de ses connaissances… Bien vite il vit le nom de son nouveau petit employé et c'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il venait d'accepter la demande _d'amitié_. L'entreprise était plutôt ouverte et ça n'était pas le premier employé/ami qu'il acceptait, après tout. Bref, en fait, il avait un peu cliqué par inadvertance, si, si, c'est possible, les heures de boulot le fatiguaient pas mal même s'il n'en paraissait rien. Bref, la page d'accueil du jeune homme s'ouvrit et quand il vit la première annonce sur la page de Sora Strife, ses lunettes s'affaissèrent quelque peut en voyant le sextoy…

Pendant plusieurs seconde, il resta interdit devant cette page et les commentaires parfois osés qui traînait en dessous de la photo et du '_Sora Strife aime : Super Gros Lover, votre ami pour des moments de plaisirs intenses_.'

_****_

_Et voilà comment tout ça a débuté… Seulement moi j'étais pas au courant, vous comprenez, alors j'ai continué à passer la soirée à m'amuser à essayer d'empêcher Ventus à faire n'importe quoi, n'arrêtant pas de dire à Terra qu'il voulait le suivre je sais pas où… __Bref, ça a été une soirée mémorable, j'ai jamais trop su si Cloud et Zack avaient effectivement finis dans la tente mais dans le fond, j'ai pas franchement envie de savoir. Par contre ce que je sais, c'est que Roxas râlait car apparemment Axel s'était endormi comme un sac à peine arrivé dans le lit de mon frangin… Bon toutes ces histoires n'arrange pas la mienne. Je suis retourné au boulot comme tout le monde et bizarrement, Axel ne m'embêtait pas trop, je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup… Mais bien sûr, il y avait une autre personne qui me regardait d'un air étrange sans que je le comprenne… La plupart des autres employés et le patron qui m'ignorait… _

_Je pigeais pas pourquoi c'était comme ça, ce qui se passait… Bien sûr puisque je n'étais pas au courant pour cette histoire de fakebook... Pas encore… Mais ça n'allait pas tarder. _

_****_

note : Bien voilà, c'était censé être un one shot mais ça risque de se faire en deux ou trois chapitre, peut-être un quatrième, je sais pas trop, j'espère que vous allez aimer. A la base j'ai fait cette fic pour l'anniversaire de Becca, oui je sais j'ai un poil de retard mdr, mais bon, c'était surtout l'idée du fakebook qui m'intéressait XD !

Ahhh… La technologie…


End file.
